The power of evil
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: Cruella y Úrsula consiguen cruzar la línea de la ciudad, pero Regina les pone la condición de demostrarles a todos que realmente han cambiado para poder quedarse. Archie Hopper no era ajeno a la presencia de monarcas en su vida, pero jamás imaginó estar frente a frente con cierta Reina de la Oscuridad. Participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_**Disclaimer:** __**no poseo ningún derecho sobre**_ _ **Once Upon a Time**_ _ **o sus personajes**_ _ **,**_ _ **pertenece**_ _ **n**_ _ **en exclusiva**_ _ **a ABC y a sus creadores (desgraciadamente).**_

 _ _ **Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**__

 _ **La pareja que he escogido no me desagrada en realidad, pero sí que me parece de las más inverosímiles porque ella es pura maldad y él, bueno, él representa todo lo contrario. Y además quería hacer algo diferente. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ;)**_

 **-DC-**

 **The power of evil**

" _La creencia en una fuente sobrenatural del mal no es necesaria. El hombre, por sí mismo, es muy capaz de cualquier maldad"_

 _(Joseph Conrad)_

La primera vez que Cruella pisa Storybrooke, sus habilidades especiales captan y reconocen la infinidad de animales y pequeños bichitos que habitan sus rincones. Es una sensación abrumadora, pero placentera. Tras 30 años en un mundo sin magia, volver a sentir sus poderes corriendo por sus venas es electrizante como mínimo.

No son más que unos pocos segundos los que se queda obnubilada, pero sí los suficientes para que Úrsula tenga que golpearle ligeramente el brazo con el fin de que reaccione. Cruella vuelve en sí y ambas salen del coche para enfrentarse cara a cara con su comité de bienvenida. Snow White y su príncipe permanecen un paso por detrás, pero Regina y Emma las encaran con una seguridad y una complicidad mucho más allá de sospechosas.

\- Como podéis ver, os hemos permitido entrar en Storybrooke – comienza la Salvadora -. Os concedemos una segunda oportunidad, pero con condiciones.

\- A partir ahora respondéis ante la ley de esta ciudad, y a la más mínima infracción seréis expulsadas de la misma – prosigue la Reina Malvada -. No toleraremos falsas redenciones o dobles intenciones.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunta Úrsula a su lado, más condescendiente imposible.

Ellas se miran, y se dicen demasiadas cosas con ese simple gesto.

\- En realidad hay una cosa más – dice Emma, y la sonrisa de Regina le confirma que no espere nada bueno.

\- Deberéis asistir a terapia – les informa la morena -. Nuestro psicólogo ha estado de acuerdo en atenderos a las dos y sus informes nos ayudarán a decidir si realmente podemos fiarnos de vosotras. ¿Entendido?

Las Reinas de la Oscuridad hacen una mueca, pero asienten a sabiendas de que no tienen otra opción. Montan de nuevo en el clásico coche y se dirigen al centro de la ciudad en completo silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras conduce, Cruella sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo. La búsqueda del autor, por lo que Rumpel les ha contado, está bastante avanzada y es cuestión de unas pocas semanas que lo localicen. Unas pocas semanas en las que ella deberá encontrar una forma de matarlo, o alguien que lo haga por ella dada su incapacidad para llevar a cabo un asesinato, habilidad que el mismo Isaac le quitó tantos años atrás.

Sus aliados no le sirven, ellos están centrados en que les escriban sus finales felices, y los héroes mucho menos, ya que tratarían de impedírselo. Debe hallar a alguien manejable, manipulable con sus poderes o con sus encantos. Alguien dispuesto a arriesgarse por la ilusión que ella decida mostrarle. Pero, ¿quién?

 **-DC-**

Dos días después, la estrambótica mujer está ante una puerta de madera que ha visto días mejores, esperando a que Úrsula salga y le toque a ella aguantar una hora de paripé.

No está nerviosa, claro que no. Eso sería ridículo. Ya ha tratado con más de uno y más de dos psicólogos durante las tres décadas que ha pasado en este reino sin magia, y ciertamente ha salido mucho mejor parada que ellos tras esos encuentros. Pero esto es diferente. Aquí no puede ser ella misma, al menos no del todo.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por su compañera, que sale del apartamento resoplando de exasperación.

\- ¿Reunión aburrida, querida?

\- Más bien soporífera – dice la bruja del mar -. Pero, conociéndote, creo que tú lo vas a disfrutar.

Ella arquea las cejas, intrigada, pero Úrsula se despide con un movimiento de mano y la deja sola contra el "peligro". Así que Cruella agarra el pomo de la puerta. Se lo piensa dos veces. Y acaba tocando antes por aparentar educación.

El terapeuta abre la entrada y, en cuanto están frente a frente, Cruella confirma que el hombre es todo lo que ella esperaba. Estatura media, rasgos comunes y espalda algo desgarbada. Ni destacable ni invisible. Y sin embargo... hay algo diferente en él. Algo que evoca sus poderes.

\- ¿Señorita de Vil?

No es tanto la pregunta, sino el ladrido que le sigue, lo que la saca del estupor.

\- Señor Hopper – responde con simplicidad, aunque mirando al perro atado a una de las sillas.

\- No se preocupe por Pongo – la deja pasar y le indica que puede sentarse en el pequeño sofá mientras él ocupa el sillón del cuarto -, es completamente inofensivo.

\- Le puedo asegurar que no estoy nada preocupada.

Como es obvio que no necesitan presentaciones, Archie coge una de sus libretas y la abre por la mitad, en parte para pensar cómo proceder a continuación. Cuando Regina le había dicho que requería de un favor suyo, el ex-grillo no imaginaba que involucrara Reinas de la Oscuridad. Úrsula había sido fácil de tratar. Monótona, pero fácil. Mas algo le decía que con Cruella no iba a ser tan sencillo.

\- Bien... eh... empezaremos con algunas preguntas generales – ella no contesta, esperando que él continúe al tiempo que cruza una pierna sobre la otra y se acomoda su eterno abrigo de piel -. ¿Viene aquí por voluntad propia?

Una ceja arqueada parece ser toda la contestación que va a conseguir cuando Cruella pasa más de un minuto con dicho gesto en el rostro, y la primera cosa que escribe en la libreta, tras parar de darle vueltas al boli, es una línea más o menos recta para aparentar que realmente ha puesto algo.

Lo que él no sabe, ni sabrá, es que Cruella casi no le presta atención durante esos iniciales momentos de cuestiones rutinarias que responde mecánicamente. Está demasiado centrada en notar, descubrir, porqué su poder reacciona ante él casi como... como lo hace ante Maléfica.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta. Tarda en reconocerlo porque él no es un ser mágico y no puede cambiar de forma a su antojo, pero descubre que, en su vida anterior, la del Bosque Encantado, debió de ser un animal. Uno pequeño, dada la débil señal que recibe. Un insecto. Un grillo...

\- ¿Señorita de Vil?

Cruella vuelve a la realidad por segunda vez esa mañana, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para despejar sus ideas.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Le preguntaba si considera que tiene alguna adicción.

\- ¿ _Adicción_?

\- Sí...

La risa que se le escapa entonces es tan alta como estridente y, sorprendentemente, también franca. La ingenuidad del grillo es refrescante hasta niveles insospechados.

\- Sólo por el tabaco, el alcohol y la moda, querido.

\- Mmm... bueno, al menos es sincera.

\- ¿Porqué no habría de serlo?

\- Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a la completa honestidad. Las personas suelen guardar sus fantasmas tras excusas y mentiras.

\- ¿Fantasmas?

\- Traumas, razones por las que se llenan de dudas y cometen decisiones desafortunadas. A veces, cuando la gente ve cosas horribles, no las asimila como es debido, sino que las entierra, intenta soslayarlas y, a la larga, acaba viviendo en un estado de constante oscuridad.

\- ¿Eso crees, que los villanos somos malvados por las pobres elecciones que hemos tomado? - pregunta Cruella, adivinando por donde van los tiros del pelirrojo y olvidándose de tratarlo de usted -. ¿Piensas que yo soy mala porque tuve un trauma de pequeña y porque mis padres no me querían?

\- Los padres y las madres dejan su marca en nosotros, sin importar si están a nuestro lado durante toda la vida o sólo un día – contesta él, esperando que su "paciente" siga hablando tras sacar ella misma ese tema.

\- Te aseguro que no es mi caso.

\- Puede que no, no lo sé, pero sí sé que algo malo pasó – Archie ladea la cabeza, su libreta olvidada ya hace cinco o seis frases aunque el bolígrafo siga repiqueteando contra ella.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que no? ¿Que simplemente comprendí que tenía elección sobre quién quería ser y decidí escoger el camino malo?

\- Te respondería que nadie es bueno del todo – admite él -. Nuestra condición humana incluye, por defecto, el estar tentados a realizar malas acciones tanto como buenas. Y todos cometemos errores.

\- ¿Incluso tú?

\- Incluso yo.

\- ¿Qué maldades podrías haber cometido tú? - pregunta la mujer con genuina incredulidad.

\- Te sorprendería – y en su voz se nota que sabe de lo que habla, y que le duele.

Y ahí es donde Cruella lo ve todo claro, cristalino. Porque, ¿qué mejor opción que una conciencia comprensiva y benévola para cometer un crimen por amor? Una sonrisa verdadera se abre paso entre sus labios, y en su cabeza ya empieza a formarse un plan de ataque.

 **-DC-**

Y los días pasan, y Cruella sigue yendo a las sesiones con Archie. Úrsula ya ha cubierto su cupo obligado, y su perfecta actuación de bruja arrepentida la libran de seguir asistiendo, pero ella continua visitándolo y abriendo, poco a poco, un camino hasta él. Un gesto amable, una caricia disimulada en el brazo, un simple beso en la mejilla al despedirse.

Día tras día se van acercando más, y la malvada mujer se encuentra compartiendo tantos demonios como Archie le cuenta a ella. Descubre que se culpa de la muerte de los padres de Marco, su amigo y protegido. Que a veces, cuando algún peligro acecha la ciudad, se siente inútil en comparación a los héroes que siempre salvan el día. Y que, por extraño que parezca, no se cree merecedor de un final feliz que incluya una familia.

\- ¿Porqué es tan importante para todo el mundo encontrar esa ansiada utopía? - cuestiona una mañana hablando de dicho tema, paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación -. ¿No te cansas de esperar algo que muy posiblemente nunca llegue?

\- ¿No es por eso por lo que estás tú aquí? - le devuelve él la pregunta -. ¿Para encontrar tu final feliz?

\- Los finales felices no existen – sentencia Cruella con una pasividad alarmante -, son historias sin acabar.

\- Esa es una afirmación muy triste, incluso para ti.

\- Pero es la verdad.

\- ¿Lo es? - Cruella lo mira entonces, en busca de una explicación ante la ambigua pregunta, y él abandona el sillón para dar un par de pasos en su dirección -. Sólo intenta verlo desde otra perspectiva, la de aquellos que buscan incansablemente el suyo. ¿Acaso esa persecución no sirve para nada? Tiene que significar algo al menos.

\- Pensaba que estabas de acuerdo en que no valía la pena esperar por algo imposible, que ni siquiera te creías merecedor de ello.

\- Quizás estaba equivocado – apenas un metro de distancia los separa entonces.

\- ¿Y porqué cambiar de opinión ahora?

\- Porque quizás haya conocido a alguien por la que tener esperanzas ya no sea tan ilógico.

Archie lleva tiempo pensándolo, desde aquella primera conversación que tuvieron y en la que él, ahora lo acepta, sintió algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Llámalo presentimiento, conexión, lo que te parezca mejor. Y ya no lo quiere negar. Aunque se asemeje apresurado o inverosímil.

Y Cruella sólo puede sonreír. Tras semanas ganándose su confianza, construyendo una relación e incitándole a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, por fin él tiene el coraje de decirlo en voz alta y dar el primer paso. Moviéndose con su característico contoneo, cierra la brecha de espacio que los separa y apoya los nudillos de su mano derecha en la mejilla del psicólogo, sensual y atrevida. Y cuando él se inclina esperando un beso, ella abre los labios.

El humo verde tarda apenas dos segundos en hacer efecto. Se cuela por la garganta de Archie e invade su riego sanguíneo, hasta que sus ojos azules se tiñen de un brillo esmeralda. Él es humano, y la ínfima parte de grillo que queda en él no es suficiente para controlarlo, pero su enamoramiento por ella aumenta su poder y hace el resto del trabajo.

Ahora el pelirrojo está doblegado a su voluntad. Y piensa sacar provecho de ello.

 **-DC-**

El autor está en Storybrooke. Concretamente, en la cabaña de Rumpel. Y lo más importante: solo. Cruella se asegura de ello antes de hacer nada, a sabiendas de que sólo tiene una oportunidad. Tras asistir a su búsqueda casi como una simple espectadora, no le ha hecho falta más que esperar a que todos los demás estén ocupados con otros asuntos.

Lo encuentra inmerso en un libro cuyo nombre no le importa, y permite que sus pasos lo alerten de su presencia.

\- Hola, Isaac – saluda como si nada en cuanto él la mira -. Pensabas que nunca me volverías a ver, ¿verdad?

\- Ciertamente esperaba no tener que hacerlo – se atreve a contestar el hombre, envalentonado pero tragando saliva de todas formas.

Cruella se acerca más, deteniéndose apenas a un metro de distancia y repasándolo de arriba a abajo.

\- Vengo a ofrecerte algo – dice con su sonrisa más diplomática -. Que hagas las cosas fáciles para todos y me devuelvas lo que me quitaste.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - se ríe el autor -. ¿No quieres también un unicornio alado o un pozo de los deseos?

\- No te sobrestimes, querido, sabes que no eres demasiado competente más allá de lo que te pido.

Él hace una mueca por el insulto, Cruella siempre ha sabido dónde atacar para herir su ego.

\- Lo siento, pero ni puedo ni voy a hacerlo.

\- Entonces pagarás por lo que me hiciste. Si no puedes revertirlo, al menos lo lamentarás.

\- No puedes herirme – prácticamente se burla Isaac -. ¿Y sabes qué? Rumpelstiltskin no tiene ni idea de que nos conocemos, lo que significa que le mentiste. Así que, de un viejo _amigo_ a otra, deberías marcharte antes de que vuelva.

Cruella se ríe entonces, oscura y escalofriante. Tras años y años soñando con este momento, imaginando lo que se sentiría al ver su venganza cumplida, no cabe en sí de gozo ante los pocos segundos que faltan para que todo acabe.

\- Adiós, Isaac.

El autor frunce el ceño, confuso sin saber a qué viene ese comentario de despedida tan repentino.

\- ¿De qué estás habl...? - las palabras mueren en su garganta cuando un líquido metálico inunda su esófago. Sus ojos se abren con puro pánico y, al mismo tiempo que un hilo de sangre se escapa de su boca, baja la mirada para encontrarse la hoja de un puñal sobresaliendo de su pecho. Él no se da cuenta, demasiado centrado en comprender el dolor que le recorre el cuerpo y en aferrarse a la última hebra de vida que le queda, pero en ese momento acontece algo extraordinario.

Por encima de su hombro, Archie mira a Cruella, y Cruella mira a Archie. El reflejo verdoso en los ojos del ex-grillo se disipa completamente y él recupera la conciencia sobre sus actos, ya que el hechizo se rompe al haber cumplido su misión. Pero ninguno despega los ojos del otro. Sólo se observan, y se observan, y se observan... Y cuando parece que se van a quedar así para siempre, sucede.

Archie gira el cuchillo.

Lo gira, lo retuerce, y finalmente lo saca antes de que el ahora cadáver caiga al suelo sin orden ni concierto. Aunque a decir verdad, ninguno se sorprende del ruido seco que ocasiona, ni del charco escarlata que se abre paso sobre la madera.

Porque en ese instante todo cambia. El asesinato se ha convertido en algo voluntario. Archie se ha despertado de su sueño mágico y, contra todo pronóstico, ha elegido no arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho. No siente remordimiento, no si eso le permite estar con la mujer que ama, y con un simple giro de muñeca sella su destino.

Quizás todo tenía que pasar así, o quizás no y han cambiado sustancialmente el curso de los acontecimientos. Nada de eso importa. Lo trascendental de la escena recae en el hombre que aún sostiene el puñal y en la adrenalina que corre por sus venas, preguntándose ya quién será su próxima víctima.

A final de cuentas, el poder que reside en los actos malvados tiene consecuencias, pero no límites.


End file.
